


Release & Catch

by Kreton



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Pokemon world children go out and become Pokemon Trainers. But what happens when they don't have what it takes to succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release & Catch

After losing my starting Pokemon to a horrible incident I no longer speak about, I felt that I could no longer be a Pokemon Trainer. That I no longer deserved to be a trainer. It was only when I was releasing my captured Pokemon that it occurred to me that I never really chose to become a trainer. I was pushed into it my whole life. It was what all the other kids my age were doing and it's what my parents wanted me to do. I never even thought about it back then. It seemed so natural. But no one ever told me what would happen if I wasn't cut out for it. What a disappointment I must be.

With tears in my eyes, I opened up my very last Pokeball to release the Pokemon inside. Giving up the path that had been laid out in front of me. Not knowing where I would go from here. The familiar “pop-zap” sound drew my blurry gaze to watch my final Pokemon leave, but surprisingly it just stood there, looking at me. “You're free. I can't be your trainer any more. Go on get out of here.”

Before me stood a small Kirlia I had caught when I first started my journey. After catching it I placed it in the PC and never really looked at it again. Just another reason I'm not worthy of being a trainer. “I said get out of here.” Despite my harsh words the Kirlia just stood staring at me with a look of sadness across it's face.

I turned away from it, unable to bare it's appearance any longer. I started walking, not anywhere in particular, just walking, and heard it following me. I spun around to yell at it, to make it go away, but I had spun too fast and lost my balance. Falling flat on my ass the Kirlia ran to my side to make sure I was okay. This was the final straw for me. I burst out in tears ashamed of how badly I had failed the Pokemon under my protection, how I couldn't live up to the standards of the others around me, and how I had abandoned this Pokemon even though it wouldn't abandon me.

Wow, this story is way too sappy and dreary. Let's tell a better story.

I was pounding the hell out of my sexy Lopunny in the woods when I saw this sniveling kid letting all of his Pokemon go. Apparently he hadn't spotted me, so I pulled my cock from my Lopunny's slippery cunt and ordered her to clean me off with her mouth.

After a few minutes of watching him release a bunch of pathetic and common Pokemon, he burst out crying. I pulled up my pants and noticed a cute little Kirlia standing next to the kid. I looked at my Lopunny and nodded to her. She knew exactly what I wanted from her. I walked over to the kid who looked up at me. I pushed him over with my foot and just as he was about to fight back, my Lopunny jumped out and kicked the Kirlia into the air, giving me enough time to ready my Pokeball. As soon as the Kirlia landed I hit it with my ball, catching it on my first try.

The kid flipped the fuck out. “THAT'S MY POKEMON!”

“Sorry kid, but you released it. Meaning that now it's mine. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of it.” Just to emphasize my meaning I called my newly caught Kirlia out and dropped my pants. Not having cum before, I was feeling a bit pent up.

“YOU CAN'T DO THAT!” The kid was blubbering and trying to stop me, but my Lopunny was keeping him back. And then I proceeded to make sweet hardcore sex with the newest Pokemon sex slave in my team.

The end.


End file.
